


Don't look now, the past is all behind you, the now is on its way

by wewillalwaysenduphere



Series: Oh Lord, Heaven knows we belong way down below [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Sweetheart, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Shopping, Trans Sam Winchester, Transitioning, wrong use of pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewillalwaysenduphere/pseuds/wewillalwaysenduphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buying shoes was always bittersweet for Sam.</p><p>He would love to walk around in heels, and Dean loved seeing him in them, but his height was something that couldn’t be amended by operations or hormones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't look now, the past is all behind you, the now is on its way

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but I am falling for Trans!Sam. Really just a small ficlet that needed to be written :)  
> Title is made out of lyrics from Tomorrow's so yesterday by Windows to Sky
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Buying shoes was always bittersweet for Sam.

He would love to walk around in heels, and Dean loved seeing him in them, but his height was something that couldn’t be amended by operations or hormones.  
So here he stood, looking at the beautiful high heels on display, longing for them, and part of him, even now that his body was completely female, something inside him still told him he didn’t deserve it. That it wasn’t for him. But then one of the sales assistants came up, smiling at Sam.

“Can I help you, darling?”

Her smile was sweet and Sam nodded, couldn’t help but look a little sad.

“I’m too tall for heels. My boyfriend is 6’’1, and that’s amazing for most women, but I’m just way too tall.”

The other woman looked at him and slowly shook her head.

“Don’t believe that for one second. Look at your legs! They’re already endless, imagine them in a short skirt and some nice heels. I’d sell my soul for legs like yours, sugar!”

She was only a little older than Sam, but the way she was talking to him she could have been his mother. She made him smile, he couldn’t help it, and the compliment was pure gold for his ego.

“Thanks.” Now he was really looking at the shoes, and the lady – her name was Ann – helped him pick out a beautiful pair, they were very basic, smooth black leather (real leather, it was easier to wash blood off it and after all he and Dean were still hunting), and walking around in them Sam felt the jealous looks of two women around his age, and he knew he shouldn’t feel good because they didn’t look as good as him but he did, because he always feared his thighs would be too trained or his arms too strong, but he was really just looking fit, and no one in here doubted what he was, Ann even gave him a thumbs up when he walked up to her in heels (now he was towering over her) and said, “There you go, sister. Your boyfriend is going to love them.”

And Sam really hoped so, the tight black jeans he was wearing showed off his legs and ass, and the heels made them look even better, even more female.

“Sam? Sammy?”

It was Dean’s voice. Speak of the devil, he thought, chuckling.

“Samantha?”

Sam felt warm inside whenever Dean called him that, he had had his name changed, and although he was still okay with being called Sam and he loved Sammy, Samantha was undeniably female and that meant the world too him.

“That’s my boyfriend”, he whispered to Ann, and she grinned. “Well, then show him what you’ve got, girl.”

Sam bit his lip, but then he walked to the end of the aisle, so Dean could see him from his position at the counter.

Dean’s eyes widened when he took him in, and Sam could feel himself blush. Dean’s eyes were raking over his body like he wanted to undress him right here and then, and suddenly Dean was in front of him, pulling him close around his (now very slender) waist. Sam was still thrilled when they kissed in public and they were just one more couple, normal, a man and a woman.

“I love these shoes”, Dean whispered, and Sam could see it in his eyes how much he loved them. He smiled, and Dean let him go, but only to tell Anna, who was still where Sam left her,  
“She’s buying these shoes. Or rather, I am.”

Sam could feel himself blush, and happiness was blooming in his chest like a flower in spring.

She. She/her were ~~his~~ her pronouns. No one even doubted it anymore. Least of all Dean, her brother and lover, and when all of them refused from calling her him/he, then she had the right to do so in her mind, too.

Sam gave Dean her brightest smile. “Thanks, honey.”

Sam looked at herself in the mirror, finally seeing the beautiful woman with long brown hair and delicate fingers and shoulders that were not too broad. With beautiful long legs and Dean’s arm around her waist, where it belonged.

“Everything for my girl”, Dean replied, and Sam knew she was tearing up, but sometimes it still happened. Sometimes she still couldn’t believe this was true, that she was free to be who she was, and had an amazing boyfriend supporting her come whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments? (⁎⚈᷀᷁▿⚈᷀᷁⁎)


End file.
